The Midnight Challenge Book 1
by buffy-fan999
Summary: A New Vampire has Hit Town Bringing Pain and Suffering with Him!
1. Midnight Ride

The Midnight Challenge Book 1

The Midnight Challenge Book 1

By: Zachary Bryant

_**Chapter 1:**_

**Midnight Ride**

A life in Scotland is a lot like Sunnydale; you have demons, vampires, and werewolves. I am still leader of her squad of Slayers; six including myself is how many I brought on this mission to a vamp nest about two miles away from the castle. This was just a regular get in, slay, and get out assignment; only six vamps in this nest in the abandoned mill.

"How close are you, Buffy?" Xander said on his walkie.

"We are almost there; about two minutes we should be there." I responded.

I brought Leah, Satsu, Rowena, Amanda, and Vi. The mill wasn't far; I knew this wasn't going to be hard, chop and stab. They should be out in five minutes at the most. We finally reached the old mill ready with weapons.

"Okay, Satsu and Leah cover the back entrance. Rowena and Amanda cover the side. Me and Vi will cover the front. Does everyone understand?" Everyone nodded. "Okay, don't let anyone get out."

Suddenly the doors went down as we stormed the place, the vampires were awakened and the fight started. Leah took the first one by decapitating it with an axe. I took two of them right there with a steak in the heart. Satsu went for one but just got threw back against the wall knocking her unconscious. Amanda took care of him with her steak.

Now only two to go, and Satsu still knocked out; Vi took one by surprise by sneaking behind it while it tries to go towards me and put a steak right in its heart. With only one to go, I took Leah's axe and goes full blast right at the vampire's neck. His head falls to the ground as it turns to dust.

I went over to Satsu trying to wake her up. "Satsu wake up! Wake up! We better bring her back." Buffy said. Xander soon called back on the walkie after they left the mill. "Buff, how'd everything go?" "Everyone's fine except Satsu go knocked out." Buffy responded. "Is she okay?" Xander asked. "She will be."

Heading to the castle was tiring; everyone was so quiet, so exhausting. I was carrying Satsu; that whole two miles. When we were about half way there, Satsu woke up, still weak. "Where are we?" she faintly said. "We're on our way back to the castle." I responded. Satsu quickly became unconscious again.

Finally making it back their home; we all just wanted to go inside and go to sleep. Xander was there to greet them and take Satsu to her room. All I did was go to my luxurious bed and sleep.

I woke up the next morning bright and perky. I seen Willow and Xander sitting at the table drinking coffee. "Hi Xand, Hi Wil." Xander turned his head up. "I Buff, how was your dream? Naughty." "Hardly, I keep having that dream where a demon takes me out of my room and kills me." I said. "Can we just go with naughty?" Xander responded. "Sorry, just for you I will have one of those dreams." "Thank you."

"So Wil, how's that coffee treating you?" I asked.

"Still makes me kinda jittery."

"You know they make coffee that tastes the same, but without caffeine."

"Yeah, I know I just haven't been sleeping well."

"Is _someone_ keeping you up at night?" Xander inserted.

"No nothing like that it's just I have these dreams of singing on stage while spiders are falling on me." I looked at Willow for a moment. Thinking that something else is defiantly up.

"So where do you crazy gals want to go tonight?" Xander asked.

"Patrolling with the other slayers, I guess." I said.

"Com'on when's the last time it was just us three go out and kick some demon ass?"

Xander's proposal intrigued me; I used to love it when me and my two best friends went out and had quality time killing vampires. "Sure Xander we can kill and mane a couple of demons." "Just like old times!"

A potential Slayer named Cathy came into the kitchen for a bite to eat. Suddenly this big demon thing came busting in through the window. As soon as he got in he broke Cathy's neck before I even had time to move. Before I could get up the demon jumped back out the window; all it wanted was Cathy.

Xander looked at me in shock; he couldn't believe something could just come in and attack Cathy. She was a nice, quiet girl; no one would want to hurt her, except this demon.

"How did that just happen?" Xander asked still in shock.

"I don't know." I answered not knowing what to do at that time.

"Buffy, what should we do?"

I said the only thing I knew to say. "We do research, stock up on weapons, and go after this thing with everything we got. "Who should we bring along?" Willow nervously asked. "Only we are going, no one else, we can't have too much of a risk of hurting more right now."

"I guess we can go do some research." Willow suggested. So we all went to the books, this would be a whole lot easier with Giles here, but he's still in England right now.

The walk there was horrible, none of us talked the whole way there, we've all seen people die, but it's pretty unusual to see a demon pick who it wants killed. The books were right on the left. We went in and all on of were motivated to find whatever killed Cathy.

"So where should we start." I asked. I don't know if any of us really knew where to begin. "We could try the Net see what comes up." Willow responded. I decided to start in the books to see if by chance I could find anything on him. Xander went with me to help me with the books. I picked up the first book entitled "Hell Demons and Death" not a very appealing title.

"Isn't it harder to read with one eye?" I asked.

"I can't see how far away the book is, but I can still read it."

"Find anything useful?"

"No, you?"

"I found out that apparently demons like this world, but want to destroy it. Does that make any sense?"

"This would be a whole lot easier with Giles here."

"I know, but he's on a busy in England right now."

I know we looked through books for two hours and me nor Xander could find anything on this demon. Willow couldn't even find anything on the computer. I wasn't even sure we would find anything on it. This thing knew exactly what it was doing, for some reason it attacked someone it broad daylight.

"Guys, Guys come here I think I found something." Willow hurriedly said. Me and Xander both went to the computer. "Yep that's him in the disgusting flesh; he's got gray skin, and red eyes." I said. "The only thing that will kill it is to cut off the head." "Well, all I need it that axe thing I got and chop his head off." "I don't know, Buffy, you don't know where this thing went."

She's right I didn't know where this thing went, all I knew was I was going to find it and kill it. "Does it say where they usually hang around?" I asked. "Just your usual demon hang-outs."

"Okay, we just gather supplies and look in the grave sites tonight." I suggested.

"Where do you think it would go at night?" Xander asked.

"Probably a crypt asleep since it was awake during the day."

"Sounds good to me. When do we go?"

"Seven o' clock."

Everyone nodded and we went our separate ways preparing for tonight. I went to my room and got my scythe. After I got that I went to Willow's room. I walked down the stairs till I got to the third door on my right. I knew Willow would be in her room since Kennedy was in the kitchen eating dinner. I finally got there and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey."

"Hey, Buffy."

"You getting ready for tonight?"

"I guess I don't really need to bring anything."

"Ow right, magic."

"What's your plan?"

"I don't have one."

I really didn't have one; I really didn't think that part through. I having been thinking clearly, mostly because I usually didn't have to think of the plan; that was Giles' part.

"Why don't you think of one, Wil?"

"I'm not really one to think of a plan like this."

"Come on, you're the smartest one here. There is also a first time for everything."

"I guess. We could find the demon use magic to keep it contained and maybe weaken it if we can, then you and Xander take on the demon."

I was impressed that was a way better plan than I could have thought of. "I'm impressed that was a way better plan than I could have thought of."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You've gotten really good with the planning. You should be our new Giles."

"It seemed kind of boring being Giles… you know for Giles."

"Giles' old, he doesn't know how to make a job fun."

"That's true, hopefully he want make another demon again."

"I highly doubt that."

"Uh…"

"What?"

"I was just thinking."

"About _who_?"

"Kennedy."

"How's everything in that area going."

"It's not."

"Oh Harsh."

"She's so distant about everything, we fight a lot, and we are hardly in the same room anymore."

Willow having relationship problems is unusual since it's usually me who gets into these problems with every boy I go out with… now that I think about it I should never ever date again. I really do have problems. Alright now focus on Willow. Figures how much I've missed just thinking; now I missing more because I'm thinking about how much I missed. Buffy get focused.

"I'm just thinking Kennedy doesn't care to be in the relationship anymore."

"Well just go talk to her about this and everything will be fine."

"That's a good idea; you're a really good friend."

Wow I am good I didn't even have to listen to the conversation to tell her what to do. I must be a really good fri-

"Buffy, are you listening?"

"About what?"

"You know, your mind wonders a lot."

"It's a character flaw I am so working on."

"This is great; we haven't really talked in a while so this kind of away to catch up."

"Willow, we see each other everyday."

"I know, but it's always about work and demons and you take the new slayers on most of your missions now."

"Yeah, I guess it's just where they kind of need training since a lot of them don't have Watchers. I guess since it blew up, but still you get my point."

"I guess it's good we're doing that tonight uh?"

"Yeah I kinda missed doing this; believe it or not I kind of miss Sunnydale."

"Yeah if you want it back, maybe some demon would bring it back using magic."

"And maybe someone restores the Hellmouth."

"I'm hoping that doesn't happen."

"Yeah, me too."

Just thinking that could happen gives me the wiggins. I'm sure nothing like that could happen, but who knows someone might want the Hellmouth back open.

"I gotta head on to the Xand man."

"Okay, see ya later Buffy."

I left, that actually cheered me up a lot. I guess it's true that the tree of us don't hang out like we used to, but maybe we can reconnect again. Well now I gotta go back upstairs and go on the second door on the right. This would have been a whole lot easier if all of us had our rooms right next to each other, I mean who wants to walk up and down a bunch of stairs, it's pointless; it's without point.

I finally got to Xander's room which is two doors away from mine; why didn't I just go here first? I opened the door and I could not believe what I saw. Xander was using toothpicks to represent us and God knows what else.

Imitating my voice: "Ow no! Xander I need help!"

His voice with a higher tone: "I will save you from that vampire."

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to find out that you're disturbed in so many ways."

"Not to sound violated for some reason, but why are you here? I thought we were meeting later."

"I know, I just wanted to come talk."

"Cool, we really haven't talked in a while."

"Does everyone feel that way today?"

"Don't be too hard on yourself Buff, we know you've been busy and kind of stressed as of late."

"Yeah I guess."

Xander was right I have been really stressed lately, but maybe I do really need to spend some time with them. I still can't believe Xander was playing with toothpicks on the floor. Speaking of that when have I ever been helpless? Not counting the time I was helpless, but that's beside the point.

"So do we have a plan?" Xander asked.

"Yeah, we do."

"So…"

"So…?"

"What is it?"

"Ow right. Willow going to use a spell to contain and we cut its head off."

"Quick, simple, sounds good. So how's Dawnie been doing?"

"I don't know, she still want talk to me."

"I don't see why. She did sleep with a Thricewise."

"To be fair it was his roommate, which isn't much better."

"But why is she mad at you?"

"Apparently, I wasn't there for her, I wasn't a good parental figure."

"And this is your fault, why?"

"I really don't know."

That is a good question I never brought up myself, why is she mad at me? I didn't do anything to her, so I moved her away from the great US of A but that is still no reason to be mad at me. So I destroyed Sunnydale and made her friends leave town and then got turned into a giant, then some weird horse thing, but on the bright side she's a girl sized girl, what the hell am I talking about? Now I forgot, great.

"So, what are you bringing on this Slay fest?" I asked.

"Ow just your regular axe, it usually does the job if I actually you use it."

"Yes, I've heard if you use an axe, it does do damage."

"What about you?"

"Just your usual scythe."

"… With a stake attached to it."

"Just makes it a whole lot easier."

The next thing I knew I heard that annoying clock downstairs ring once, twice, three times, four, five, six, and finally seven. I knew it was time to find and kill this demon. Whatever came it came that's all that I knew at that moment, I knew if our plan worked we would be home by eight, but something always goes wrong.

"It's time, Buff."

"Let me just go get my scythe."

Xander nodded. I went and got my weapon and met them at the door.

"Everyone ready?" I asked.

"Yeah" Xander said.

"Where should we start to look?" Willow asked.

"I would try the cemetery."

I didn't know where to look or what to do when we did but I knew I couldn't just let this thing get away, even if it took m-

"Over there." Xander shouted.

"Willow I guess this would be a good time to get started."

Willow does her magic thing to contain the demon as I get ready to fight this. Willow sure uses weird words; I wonder what language that is: Latin, Roman, Greek. Who knows? I do I know when the spell is over.

"Buffy now."

That's probably when I know. The fight wasn't going to be long, he doesn't have that big of a neck. I went strait for the neck and missed then I stabbed him in the stomach and it really didn't affect him though. The thing actually knocked me down; it kinda took me a few minutes to get up actually. When I got up Xander was fighting it, and doing a pretty good job; I guess he has picked up a few things since the couple of years.

I got up and as Xander was distracting it; I hit it right in his back, but of course it didn't do any good, and if you repeatedly do that it still doesn't help.

Willow was still working on taking away its strength while we kept it busy. This thing either had a high pain tolerance or no nerves… do all demons have nerves, maybe next time I talk to Giles, I'll ask him that, then he probably wouldn't think it was me if I actually fanned interest. So simple note don't ask him. Alright the fight here.

Willow finally got that spell working so the demon had no power what so ever. I knew this demon had no chance now I was about to cut its head off when Xander actually did it, I was impressed and a little ashamed, not sure why though.

"Good shot Xander." I said.

"Thinks I've been practicing."

"Where have you been practicing?"

"I thought that was a figure of speech."

"No when you tell someone they've been practicing… they've usually been doing actual practice."

"Okay I will remember next time I use what I think is a figure of speech."

"Should we bury this thing?" Willow asked.

"Let the animals eat it." I responded.

"Not really sure they'll like it.

"This thing gave us quite a fight."

"Yeah I know, I was kinda there." Xander jokingly said.

"Well I guess we should head back home."

The walk back home was more fun than the last time on a mission, I didn't have to carry anyone. It was nice to talk with my friends like we used to, you know talk about things that do not involve slayage.

The next thing I knew this vampire wearing this black suit with really black hair standing right in front of the castle.

"Wow you guys are really wanting to die sooner, you stand in front of a place filled with slayers."

"I guess I'm a risk taker, and a house filled with slayers not really a threat."

"Not a threat?!"

"No if I wanted to, I could kill everyone in here before you could blink your eyes."

"So what's the deal with the black?"

"You don't know who I am, do you?"

"No, but I would love to get to know you, how about a cup of coffee."

"More of a blood drinker to be honest, but you know that."

"You want to fight now?"

"You know what, since I'm fair I'll let you get first shot."

I thought this was going to be the easiest vamp to kill ever, giving me first shot. So I started going as fast as I could with a steak and he stood there. Before I knew it, he moved a little to the left and grabbed my wrist. The next thing I heard were my bones cracking, one of the worst sounds I ever heard, and I felt the pain immediately, like razors under my skin.

"Name's Midnight."

To Be Continued…


	2. Midnight Light

Chapter 2:

_**Chapter 2:**_

Midnight Light

It all came as such a shock, Buffy was down while that vampire didn't have to move. Me and Willow tried to run over to Buffy, but this energy just came over us that couldn't let us move.

"Not so fast, me and the Slayer need to have a talk."

We couldn't move but we could still hear them talk. It felt so wrong not being able to help Buffy when she was in agonizing pain.

"Now I can see you're in pain, I mean I just broke your wrist, Slayer, you have no idea what you've got yourself into now. I do have a proposition for you, you let me feed all I want, on who ever I want, and you have nothing to worry about."

"Never!"

"That's too bad."

The next thing I knew I saw that guy just kick her, kicked her right in the face, and knocked her out. I couldn't believe it, I just thought she was going to die and we couldn't help at all. He didn't want to kill her, he undone the force field and started walking, I didn't care that he was getting away; I was just worried about Buffy at the time.

"Ta, Ta!" He left with that arrogant smile on his face. I looked at Buffy on the ground, she just looked so helpless.

"We need to get her inside."

Me and Willow brought Buffy inside very carefully. Her room was on the third; floor and believe me; bringing her up the stairs is hard even if Buffy weighs like a hundred and thirty pounds. We got to her room and laid her on her bed. Me and Willow just looked at each other and we both went down stairs to the kitchen. We both just sat in the chairs, we were alone.

"What was that thing?" I asked.

"A vampire, from the best I could tell."

"What about with the magic."

"I'm not sure; it's more powerful than anything I could do."

"What did he say his name was?"

"Midnight I think, but that's probably not his real name."

Midnight, he was insane, I should be like any vampire, but I knew he was not. He had power, more than most vampires, at least I would think.

"Maybe we should call Giles." Willow suggested.

"Yeah, call him in the morning."

Willow nodded.

"I'm going to go to bed." She told me.

"Yeah, okay."

I just sat there thinking about him, with his pale skin, black hair, and black suit, with his kind of muscular body, and now I'm sounding kinda gay so think about something out. I guess I'll just go to bed too. I walked back upstairs, to room and set my clock to get up early tomorrow. All I could think about is how this guy didn't even have to try to hurt Buffy.

I fell asleep, but all I could think about it that moment over and over again. The night dragged on but I never woke up until my alarm clock woke me up at seven the next morning.

I went down stairs and I was the only one up. I just sat down and read the paper, I looked at the personal ad and saw: "If I could have just one wish, I would wish to wake up everyday to the taste of your neck on my breathe, the warmth of your lips on my cheek, the touch of my fingers on your skin, and the feel of your blood mixing with mine... Knowing that I could never find that feeling with anyone other than you. – Midnight."

After reading that I was in shock, I didn't even hear Willow come into the kitchen.

"Whatcha reading, Xander?"

"Your startled me."

"They say I'm good at that."

"Willow, read this ad."

"It's just a poem right."

"Read the whole thing and the name."

I saw Willow reading this and I seen the look on her face, the same one that was on mine. She was stun from what she read.

"Hey guys, whatcha reading?" Buffy asked.

"Will everyone stop doing that?"

"Buffy, I think you should read this", Willow insisted.

Buffy of course was angry, and shocked at the same time; she knew he was just taunting her.

"Ow my God!"

"On a lighter note, you really pull off the sling though."

"I need to call Giles."

Buffy left to the den where she called Giles to come back. She came back in and told us:

"He was already on his way back, he'll be here quickly."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"His maid told me he left three hours ago; he'll be her any minute."

"Wait, Giles has a maid."

"Last I head, he's doing very well for himself."

"When does his flight land?"

"Twenty minutes ago."

"So when you say he could be her any minute?… You mean any minute."

"Why do you think he was coming?" Willow asked.

"I don't know, maybe he heard of this thing, _Midnight_ defiantly wants to make his presence know." Buffy responded.

We heard a knock, Buffy went to open the door hoping it was Giles. We followed her to the door. She opened the door and we were all so glad; without thinking I hugged Giles.

"Thank you Xander, that'll do." Giles said.

"Giles we're so glad you're here, and why are you here?"

"I came to surprise you."

"You? Surprise?"

"What happened to your arm?"

"We need to talk… In the kitchen.

We all went back to the kitchen again. I didn't know how Giles would react or anything actually. I just had to see and wait.

"Giles, have you ever heard of a vampire named Midnight?" Buffy started.

"Yes, he was world known, he had power, more than most vampires even before he started magic. Why?

"I met him last night and he gave me a present."

"Buffy, I'm going to tell you that's impossible."

"How is it impossible?"

"Midnight was killed by a vampire hunter 500 years ago."

"Ow."

"Are you sure, maybe it's a lie?" Willow asked.

"It was very well recorded. What did _he_ look like?"

"Really black hair, black suit, and dark brown eyes." Buffy said.

"That is the description of Midnight, my best guess is it's an imposter.

The door opened wide up and we couldn't believe what we saw.

"Ow I'm not an imposter."

"Ow dear lord." Giles said in shock.

"That's right, England, Midnight didn't die."

"How did you get in here?" Buffy asked.

"I don't need an invite, I'm not your run of the mill vampire. We also need to talk."

"You know I'll steak you before you get a word out."

"I'm aware, so I made it until I leave you can't get out of your seats, don't worry you can still move in your seat though. You see I'm here to tell you, I'm here to stay."

"I got that little poem you sent me in the paper."

"Good, I was worrying that you didn't get it."

"How did you get here? It's daylight." I asked.

"Com'on, I wouldn't be unique if I couldn't go out in the sun."

I couldn't believe it this guy can come in whenever he feels like, even during the day. Wow, Buffy looks really good in that tight shirt. Ow how I would like to-

"Ow my God, before you go any farther." Midnight interrupted.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Right now I really don't want to hear what you would do to Buffy, and how good she looks in that shirt."

"You think I look good it this shirt, thanks and that isn't the point here is it?"

"Buffy, I believe he can read our minds." Giles said.

"Hey, can you control yours, because when you can't, it's a real headache." Buffy asked.

"Yes I can, and I'm starting to lose focus. But I really should be going. Ta, Ta."

Midnight finally left and we could get up actually, I knew this guy wasn't just stay and wait for an attack; he was going to cause it.

"What poem were you referring to?" Giles asked.

"He sent me this in the paper."

"Ow dear lord, he sent you this."

"Yeah, whatever happened to a simple: "I'm going to kill you?"

"From what I can tell, he's trying to confuse you or throw you off your game, so it will be easier to kill you."

"I need you to tell me everything you know about this Midnight."

"Nothing is known about him before he became a vampire, not even his real name. I know he killed people for two hundred years, then known to have been decapitated by a vampire hunter by the name of Cyrus Riley in Germany."

"What makes him that much more powerful than other vampires."

"Age is a factor except he was this powerful before he was have known to have died, maybe the person who sired him gave him power, but he is one of the most powerful vampires to ever set place on the earth."

"What about magic."

"He's too arrogant to give himself more powerful like that."

"Now you're going based on his personality."

"Well I don't have my books to tell me anything."

"We have a library."

"Ooohh must show."

"Willow can you believe this guy, gets excited over a library." I said.

"Weirdly I can since it's Giles."

So we walked to the library, which Giles was anxious to see, maybe I wasn't excited about it because I've been there a bunch of time before or because it's a library.

"Right up here." I said.

We walked in and Giles was for some reason amazed.

"Do you have Prodigies of a Demon?" Giles asked.

"Yeah, what a library without that." I said.

"I suppose we should start with… well whatever you have in stock." Giles suggested.

We all got started, Willow went to the computer, and the rest of us hit the books.

We all got a few books; anything we thought would be useful, and sat at the table in the middle of the library.

"So Giles, hear you got a maid, what's the deal with that. I started.

"What do you mean?"

"The last official job you had was running a magic shop and being a librarian."

"Well being a Watcher has its advantages, you know."

"I thought it blew up."

"No, they are actually up and running."

"I just realized something, why did he come over to the house today?" Buffy asked.

"I didn't really think about I guess." Giles responded.

"I mean he came over and said he needed to talk, but about what?"

"My best guess would be he wanted to show he was a threat by showing us what he could do."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Hold on!"

"Whatcha find?"

"There is an account of a vampire matching the description of Midnight about one hundred and fifteen years ago."

"What happened?" I asked.

"He burnt down three villages in Germany, killed three hundred children, five hundred women, and over a thousand men. Also says he tortured people."

"Why was he torturing them, information, what?"

"For his own pleasure."

"He's done all of this in his life." Buffy asked.

"No, actually just that year."

"Has he ever killed a Slayer before?"

"No. He never has at least based on this."

"Tell me about this vampire hunter who supposable killed him."

"Five hundred years ago there was a vampire hunter named Cyrus Riley, he killed millions of vampires across ten countries and he decapitated Midnight in Germany."

"What happened to him, how did he die?" I asked.

"Ironically he was killed by a vampire, six years later."

Wow Buffy looks good in that shirt. It's so…

"Xander are you looking at my "shirt" again?"

"No, I was looking at… at um, Giles help me."

"Don't look at me, I'm not helping you."

"I was thinking that…um maybe…um come on… Ow I got it. Maybe me and Willow should do patrol until your arm feels better."

"No, it's too risky sending you two out there alone."

I was thinking about asking Buffy about that anyway, it would be good if she got a few days rest. I got an idea for Willow, hope she goes along with it."

We kept researching for hours and hours and nobody came up with anything else, not even another reference to this guy. We seen it was night and decided to call it quits. We went back to our rooms but I followed Willow to hers.

"Hey Willow can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure. But you can't stay long, Kennedy is coming in."

"Well if I have to I can stay."

Willow gave me a look.

"I'm guessing that's a 'no' uh."

"Yeah."

"I was thinking about going patrolling tonight, you want to come, you know since Buffy's hurt and everything."

"Buffy knows about this right?"

"Maybe not in words purées."

"What did she say?"

"That we shouldn't go out alone."

"Then maybe we shouldn't go."

"Why not?"

"She's right we shouldn't go out."

"You're right, I'll see ya later."

"No Xander I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine, really."

I was still going to go out, at least try to help Buffy, so I went to my room and climbed out the window. I got to the bottom when I heard Willow scream.

I ran to her room through the front door and when I got there I seen that Midnight left us a little something on the window in blood: "The Werewolf's first."

To Be Continued…


	3. Midnight Eyes

_**Chapter 3:**_

Midnight Eyes

After see Midnight's message in blood I just freaked fearing the worst, that Kennedy might be dead since I hadn't seen her in a few hours or either and the fact it was on my window.

"OH MY GOD! WHOSE BLOOD IS THAT! WHOSE BLOOD IS THAT!

"Willow, it's okay, it's going to be okay, you need to calm down." Buffy said with sympathy in her voice.

"No, it's not!"

I started crying then still fearing the worst, I didn't know what happened, just that I had a feeling that Kennedy was dead.

"Why isn't okay?" Buffy asked.

"Because-"

"Guys you need to see this, I seen it through the window. We should go outside." Xander said.

"What is it Xander?" Buffy asked.

"You just need to come with me, Willow; I don't think you should come."

"Why not." I asked.

"You don't want to see this."

I thought about it for a second, I tried to keep my mind from fearing the worst, I didn't know what happened, but I wanted to know.

"Yeah, I do." I said.

We walked in the house trying to get to the front door. Xander wouldn't tell us what he saw, wasn't like he didn't want to, it's more he couldn't say it. We got to the front door and Xander waited a second.

"It's right on the right side." Xander said.

We finally went outside through the darkness and the fog.

I looked at the tree just for a second, but that second acted like it was never going to end. As soon as it was over I couldn't help my self, I threw up on the spot. It was literally the worst site I've ever seen; I've never seen anything like this before, not even close. I couldn't look at the site; I couldn't believe someone could be sick enough to do something like this.

I looked at Kennedy's dead body, after what he did to her it didn't even resemble her, but everyone knew who it was.

The things he did to her were horrible. He cut up her face by taking what looked like razors to it. He hung her to a tree, and left her empty eyes open. Her stomach was cut open with her blood and guts pouring out. He nailed her arms to the tree, like on the cross. He cut into her arms a message: "Midnight's come to town."

I only looked at her for a second, but I knew I would remember this forever, I don't think there was anything worse than that.

Buffy moved in closer, I believe to close her eyes; she got within about a foot when she tripped a wire and I didn't think it could get any worse, but it did. The wire was connected to something to make the tree catch fire.

As I watch the body burn; I fell to my knees. It's like I lost everything right then and there. It's like there was nothing left of me, nothing at all.

Buffy pulled Xander away, thinking I couldn't here them since how far away since where I was in my state.

"Xander, you seen what that window said."

"I think other things to worry about right now."

"I know, that's why I have to stay here, why you go get Oz.

"Why do I need to get Oz?"

"Because, the window was talking about Oz."

"How do you know it's Oz, I mean it could be talking about someone else-"

"I know this is hard right now, but it's talking about Oz."

"Why's he targeting Willow so much, I thought you were the target."

"I don't know, that's why I need to stay here and you need to get Oz here."

"Where is Oz at, do you know."

"Yeah he's living in Chicago."

"Got it. I'll get my ticket tomorrow morning."

"Good idea, just stay here tonight."

"Maybe we should get Willow inside."

I seen them walk towards me, I couldn't here them now, I know they wanted me to get up and go with them. So I slowly go up, and went with them that second kept flashing in my eyes like nothing else mattered. They walked me back to my room and it was still like the earth stopped.

"Wil, do you want me to stay? Buffy asked."

"When were you going to tell me you were going to get Oz?"

"I wasn't sure how you would react."

"I just don't understand why you are bringing Oz here"

"You seen the window, he's going after Oz next."

I thought about that window for a second, the one with Kennedy's blood, and remembered something.

"Why did he first?" I asked.

"What?"

"The window, he said the werewolf is first."

"I really don't know, and don't think about this to much, I know you've went through a lot the last few years and I can't say I understand, I haven't lost as many people who you really, really care about. I'll just be going; I know you probably want to be alone."

Buffy started to walk out of the room, and I couldn't help myself, I had to tell her the truth.

"I lied." I started.

"Lied?"

"About my dream yesterday morning."

"Wil, that's not importa-"

"No, it's important."

"Okay, I'm all hears."

"I dreamed this."

"You dreamed this, what do you mean you seen Kennedy like that in you dream?"

"No, not exactly, I saw her dead outside, wearing black and a cross, then nothing."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't think it meant anything."

"Wil, I telling you this because I know it's what you thinking."

"What?"

"This isn't your fault, there's no way you could have seen this coming."

"But if I just told you, maybe this could have been adverted."

"No if he wanted her, he would have found away."

"He's already done so much, just in a couple of days. When does Xander leave?"

"Tomorrow morning probably, he's calling to see if he can get a ticket, the earliest if he can."

"Do you think he can convince him to come to a totally different continent though?"

"I think he can."

I didn't know how it would be with Oz back and with everything that's just happened maybe Buffy's wrong, maybe it's a bad plan to bring Oz here. I'm not really sure how's it going to be around him, I haven't seen him in five years now, I don't want to be with him or anything. I don't know what's going to happen next, that usually doesn't bother me, but in the situation we're in now, it's more scary than usual."

"Well, I really should be going, Wil, try to get some sleep okay."

"Yeah I'll try."

I couldn't sleep, this was just too much, and it was just one of those memories that will always be in your head. There was no around that at all. I tossed and turned all night, every minute seemed like and hour. I felt like the sun wasn't going to come up again. One part of my mind told me tomorrow would come, but the other side told me there is no tomorrow anymore.

To my surprise, tomorrow did come, and I was relieved. There was one question that still needed answering, should I ever get up again. I thought for awhile and thought I should see if Xander was still here. I went to the kitchen and seen that his bags were ready and so was he.

"Hi Xander."

"Hi Wil."

"Are you leaving already?"

"Yeah gotta head for the windy city, wow I'm going to a city that's supposedly windy on an airplane, those things really don't add up."

"You'll be fine, just bring Oz back in one piece and if you can bring me back a souvenir."

"Well I gotta to catch a plane that's taking off in… wow! Thirty minutes, I should really be going."

"When will you be coming back?" I asked.

"I should be back in maybe three days, hopefully. I should really be going so…"

I couldn't help myself; I had to give Xander a hug. I guess part of me was worried about him leaving the country when someone like Midnight is walking around. I knew he had to go so I knew I had to let go, but I didn't want to.

"I love you too, Wil, but you're kinda cutting off my circulation."

"Ow, sorry."

"I'll see you later, Buffy."

Buffy gave Xander a hug as he walked out the door, with his single bag. Even though I was nervous about him leaving, something told me he was going to be okay, nothing bad was going to harm him, it was just a feeling though, more like hope I guess.

"So, Wil, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know, I really don't."

"Well, we could build a Bronze and go to it."

"I think that would involve work though."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"This isn't going to be a normal day is it."

"Like any other day, it's defiantly not going to be normal."

"You're right, something's gotta go wrong. I hope we get to pick this time."

"Probably not how it's going to be. Are you feeling any better from yesterday?"

"A little bit, yeah. Just a little depressed and depressed."

"There's a little anger in there too, uh?"

"Yeah, a lot of anger actually."

"Just make me a promise, don't go after Midnight, he'll take out your heart before it beats."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to go crazy and do anything… well crazy."

I did feel like going after him, but I knew Buffy was right, he is more powerful than me, than all of us actually. It was going to take more than we have to stop him and I had a semi-clear head and knew what was stupid to do, like go after Midnight. Things can only get better, right?


End file.
